274
Jason sees the jewels that Barnabas has and convinces Willie to give him some. Willie doesn't get enough to suit Jason, so later he breaks into the Old House. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A prize of great wealth has been wrested from the greedy hands of a dangerous man. His plans of many years have been destroyed. Time is running out for him, and desperation steers him on a perilous course. A course that leads to the jagged rocks of death. Jason, having sneaked back onto the Collinwood estate, approaches the Old House. Inside, Barnabas descends the stairs and enters the parlor where Willie is lighting candles. Barnabas has been spending a great deal of time in Josette's room, and he tells Willie it must not be kept vacant long. He has already selected the next woman to become Josette. Act I Willie, who doesn't want to see another girl harmed, points out Barnabas' failure with Maggie Evans. Barnabas agrees; he had been too hasty in his choice, and Maggie did not possess enough of the qualities that made Josette so special. This time, Barnabas has made his selection with great care and he intends to condition the next woman gradually. He orders Willie to fetch the jewel chest as he wishes to choose a gift for his intended bride. Outside, Jason continues to lurk and moves to a window to spy on the goings-on within just as Willie returns with the chest. It is filled with priceless jewelry, and Willie wonders if Barnabas can buy the next Josette's love. Not even the entire chest could do that, Barnabas is certain. That is why this girl is perfect. He selects a ring to give as a gift to his next Josette: Victoria Winters. Act II Later, Willie is walking through the woods when Jason surprises him. McGuire claims he was on his way to see him and wanted to bid him a fond farewell. Willie deduces that Jason's great plans have all backfired. McGuire invites Willie to tag along as he has deals running in Florida and Texas. Willie turns him down. Jason takes the opportunity to ask for a favor: he wants Willie to steal the chest of jewelry from the Old House. It seems McGuire has overheard everything about Maggie Evans and Barnabas' plans for Victoria. His threats convince Willie to comply, and they plan to meet at the Blue Whale tomorrow. Act III The next day, Jason is sitting at the bar of the Blue Whale impatiently waiting. Victoria enters, searching for the missing Carolyn. She gives the cold shoulder to McGuire, and tells him off for the torment he has put the Collins Family through. Jason sees his scheme as a daring caper, and finds it ironic that no one seems to want to put some of the blame on Paul Stoddard. He wonders how corruptible Victoria might be, and hints that a time might come very soon when a price will be established. Again, Victoria gives him a tongue-lashing. McGuire regrets that he won't be around to see "Miss Morality's" fall from grace, but Victoria finds his threats hollow. Jason leaves her with some parting words to think about: Just who is she really, and where does she come from? He claims to know something about Victoria's past, but refuses to tell her. Thinking he is only trying to hurt her, Victoria storms out of the Blue Whale. Act IV Willie shows up at last to find Jason anxiously checking his watch. He forces Willie, who can't stay long, to sit down and have a drink with him. Willie hands over a wrapped object, which turns out to be an antique brooch stolen from Barnabas' jewel chest. It was all he could manage. McGuire is furious, making more threats. However, Willie stands his ground and refuses to pilfer for Jason. Later, McGuire returns to the Old House and breaks a window in order to climb inside. The jewel box sits on the table by the chair. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I wasn't aware of time. The sun sets and the sun rises; if only night could become eternal, the blackness with us always. ---- :Willie: (referring to Josette's room being prepared for a new occupant) Isn't there some other way? : Barnabas: No, Willie, there isn't. I exist in a prescribed manner; there can be no alternative for me. ---- : Victoria: (to Jason) Your whole existence is based on 'ifs'. The only thing you're right about is that there are honest and decent people in this world. The perfect setup for you. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 272. * The adhesive bandage is back on Dennis Patrick's right index finger. * New music plays at the Blue Whale. * Last episode narrated by Alexandra Moltke in character as Victoria Winters, beginning with the words, "My name is Victoria Winters." Moltke has narrated every episode up to this one. Beginning next episode, which is narrated by Nancy Barrett, other cast members in addition to Moltke will serve as narrator, and the narration will always be in the third person, not in character, including all future episodes narrated by Moltke. Story * This episode features the first mention of Victoria's mysterious past in a long time. Whether he is telling the truth or not, Jason claims to know something about her. This would be in line with Victoria being the illegitimate daughter of Paul Stoddard, as detailed in the series bible, conceived during an affair with an unknown woman. * Barnabas plans to make Victoria his next "Josette". * TIMELINE: Day 95 begins, and will end in 276. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of the previous episode, as Jason approached the Old House, he was wearing a shirt and tie under his coat. At the start of this episode, as Jason approaches the Old House, he is wearing a turtle-neck under his coat. * That jewel box isn't supposed to be there and won't be in the next episode. Instead of stealing it and leaving town, Jason will have to learn in the next episode that Willie placed it inside a basement wall and Jason will go to his death thinking it's inside Barnabas' coffin. * When Jason is looking in the Old House window from the outside the curtain is pulled back, but when looking at the window from the inside, the curtain is closed. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 274 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 274 - The Bachelor0274